In GCRC studies, the independent effect of dietary saturated fat and cholesterol have been investigated in young men, older men, and older women. This study will extend investigation to yound healthy women asking the following questions: 1) are young women more or less responsive to a given dietary cholesterol intake than young men? 2) Are young women more or less responsive to dietary cholesterol accompanied with increased polyunsaturated fat?